The Sun's Shadow
by Angel981
Summary: Celestia is princess, but what's her backstory - what happened to her when she was younger? How did she find the elements of harmony, or even Discord? Find out in this story!
1. Prelouge

Dusk Prince paced in front of his wife's door. He wanted to sit, but he couldn't. He was too anxious. The door creaked open slowly, and he spun around. "You can come in now, sir. You have a beautiful daughter." Candy said kindly. He rushed through the door and to his wife's side.

"Are you okay? I've been so worried! How are you? You aren't hurt, are you?" He questioned immediately. "Dear, calm down. I'm fine, and I'm not hurt." Dawn laughed. "Tired, but alive."

"I'm glad." He said, reaching down and rubbed his nose against hers. "Look at your daughter." she said, tiredly motioning towards a crib. He walked over to the small crib and peered in. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he felt a warm glow inside him. He was a father!

The filly was white with light pink eyes. Her hair shone in a variety of blue, green, purple, and pink. "She's . . . perfect . . ." He breathe. "Her name is Celestia." Dawn smiled weakly. "She looks just like you." He murmured, backing away from the crib. "Not the eyes." She replied sleepily.

In a few moments, she was fast asleep. Dusk could hear the slow, faint sound of her breathing. He backed out of the room and closed the door. It was time to notify his kingdom of their new princess. **His** new princess.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Three Years Later-**

Celestia happily galloped through the castle, aware of the several guards who were chasing her. "Can't catch me!" She taunted. "We'll see about that." Golden Wisp, the leader of the royal guard, growled playfully. She laughed and ran even faster. Celestia almost ran right smack into Dawn, her mother. "Are you causing trouble again, Celestia?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guards came to skidding stop and bowed to the queen. "And you, aren't you suppose to be organizing the forces? An attack could happen any day now!" Dawn growled. Golden Wisp backed away from Dawn, and replied, "I'm sorry, your highness. She wanted to play, and I couldn't say no. Please forgive me. I'll get on that right away."

He scampered away, along with the other six guards. She turned to Celestia, and asked, "Now, what should I do with you?"

Celestia started backing away slowly. "Let's see, I could tickle you, chase you around, or take you out for an ice cream." her mother said with a big grin. "So, what will it be, Sunshine?"

Celestia jumped up and down and replied, "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"okay, okay! Wow, your an energetic one." Dawn chuckled. She rubbed Celestia's head and started walking down the hall. Celestia bounced after her happily. "Mommy, what's it like being queen?" She asked. "Well . . ." She glanced back at Celestia, "It's a hard job. You have to keep your subjects happy, and you have to rule and protect them correctly."

"Oh..." She didn't know what exactly that all meant, but she knew it was important. A few moments later, her and her mother were walking in the town. Every pony bowed to her and her mother as they passed through the city. "You don't need to bow, please, go back to your business. Treat us as any other pony." Her mother laughed. Well, all the ponies did as they were told, but Celestia could still feel their eyes on her as she walked on. She lowered her head uncomfortably, and continued to follow her mother.

When they finally made it to the ice cream shop, Celestia felt relieved. "Would you like a chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry cone, Sunshine?" Dawn asked. "It doesn't matter." Celestia said. Her mother nodded and went to order. "Hey kid." Some pony called out.

Celestia looked around the store, unsure who had spoken. One of the ponies in the shadows motioned for her to come closer. She trotted over to him, happily. "Hi! What's your name? My name's Celestia!" She said, jumping up and down. "Yeah, Yeah. That's not important. Is it true that your Queen Dawn's daughter?" He asked. "Yep!" She replied. He whispered to the two ponies beside him for a minute before replying. "I've got a toy you might like. It's right outside."

The other two ponies walked out the door, whispering to each other. "Yes please!" She said excitedly. He walked out the door, and she followed him close behind. The moment she bounced out the door, a pony threw a bag over her. "What the-?" She started, but was swept off her feet.

"The queen's daughter. It's perfect! They'll pay a fortune to get her back!" One of the ponies chuckled. Celestia tried to wiggle her way out of the bag, but the pony shook it. "Hey, stop squirming, or else!" he growled. She didn't want to find out what the "or else" meant, so she forced herself to be still. A few minutes later, Celestia heard he mother calling out, "Sunshine! Were are you? Celestia! CELESTIA!"


	3. Chapter 2

**-Golden Wisp-**

Golden Wisp walked past the lines of armored guards. "Remember, the best thing to do in battle is-" he stopped short as Queen Dawn ran into the room. She skidded to a stop, and he could see that she had a wild look in her eyes. "She's gone!" She huffed tiredly. She collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion.

He ran to her side and asked, "Where? Where, your highness? What happened?"

"W- We went to get some ice cream, and I went to order for us when we finally made it to the shop. I turned my back for two minutes, and when I turned around, she was gone." Queen Dawn whimpered. "Spice, Minty Dash," he called out, "Help her calm down, and Guard her. The rest of you follow me!"

Him and the rest of the guards bolted out of the armory and towards the gate. He would find the princess. Whoever had taken his little friend would get what's coming to them. And more.

**-Celestia-**

Celestia could hear the stallions talking to each other as they carried her on and on. She paid no attention to them and tried to get comfortable. That wasn't very hard. She curled up in a ball, and she let the warmth of the air and the swaying lull her sleep. _Everything just seems so . . . peaceful . . ._She thought sleepily.

Celestia didn't have any time to figure out what was going on. One moment, she was half asleep in a bag, the next she was three feet above the ground. She dropped onto the floor with an, "Oof" and looked up groggily.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I'm sorry. Not. Chain her." A Pony laughed. Celestia shook her head and looked around. A female pony stood by the door and watched her with concern. Some pony grabbed her and started dragging her backwards. "Hey, what gives?" She squeaked, trying to get away.

"Hold still!" the pony ordered. She ignored him and tried to break free. "Hold still." an icy voice froze her. She looked up to see a dark gray Pegasus with black hair standing in front of her. She shrank back from him, and she felt the pony behind her force a metal collar around her neck. She slowly backed away from the Pegasus as he walked closer.

His icy blue gaze never left hers as he cornered her. "Well, little one, We might as well know your name. Will you tell us?" He asked coldly. "M- my name's C- Celestia." She stammered. "Good enough. You can call me Drex." He growled, turning away from her. "Rose, watch over her and give her what she needs. Food, comfort, and water. Ask me if she needs or wants anything else, got it?"

"Y- yes sir." The pony by the door stammered. Drex walked out of the room, and Celestia collapsed with a sigh. "I'll get you a blanket;Do you want anything to eat?" Rose asked kindly. "Yes please." she replied tiredly. "Hmm . . . such good manners. I'll be right back." Rose said.

As soon as Rose left, Celestia made a run for the door. She was almost there, when there was a pull at her neck. She slipped and fell onto the floor. Rose trotted into the room, not very surprised. "Don't do that, or you might hurt yourself." She scowled. "You're chained to the wall. You aren't going anywhere."

Celestia pushed herself to her feet and walked glumly over to Rose. "Why am I here? What did I do?" She asked. Rose laid out a couple blankets on the floors and replied, "I don't know."

"Oh." was all Celestia said. "Do you like apples? That's all we really have." Rose said, pushing an apple towards her. "yes ma'am, I love apples!" She said, eating the apple. Rose blinked for a moment, clearly shocked. "Wow, you kids are sure raised right these days." She muttered.

Celestia yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "That's right, Snake ruined your nap. Well, here." Rose tucked a blanket around Celestia and laid beside her. "I hope this helps you get warm. We're do for a storm, so get some sleep while you can." Rose said, warily glancing out the window. Celestia nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, only vaguely aware of the shrieking wind.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Dawn-**

"Miss, you really should eat something." Candy said nervously. Dawn shook her head and continued sitting there. Candy bowed and backed out of the room. Dawn sighed and looked out her bedroom window. It has been two days since her little ray of sunshine went missing. She hadn't eaten or slept since then.

_Why was I so stupid as to turn my back on her? She's gone because of me. Why? _**_Why_**_?_

That was her biggest question, Why. She heard a knock on her door, but she didn't get up to answer it. A moment later, she heard the door creak open. Still, she did not move. "You really should rest, dear." Dusk Prince said softly. "I know I should, but I can't. I just can't. Not until she's safe." She replied with a sigh.

A loud crash made both the king and the queen turn around in surprise. Spice was sprawled out on the ground, and Dawn's nightstand was nothing but splinters. "Ow." Spice muttered. "What is the meaning of this?" Dusk asked, clearly still shocked. Spice scrambled to her feet and bowed. "My bad, I'm sorry your highness. They told me to hurry and bring the news. We've located you your daughter."

**-Celestia-**

Celestia watched as Rose ran from one spot of the room to another. Finally, she asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I dropped the keys. I'm trying to find them. Great, If I don't find them, Drex is going to-" She was interrupted by a voice. "Find what, Rose?" Drex asked, stepping into the room. "O- oh, n- nothing Drex. I just dropped an apple." Rose stammered, taking a pace backwards. "oh, really? I thought you had dropped these." Drex growled tossing some keys onto the floor in front of Rose. "Your next mistake will be your last."

He walked out of the room, and Rose relaxed a bit. "Dumb Drex. Why do I work for him anyway? Jeez. He scares the hay out of me." Rose muttered to herself. "If you don't like him, quit." Celestia stated. Rose looked thoughtfully at her, then shook her head. "I'm not good with anything except kids. That's why he hired me. I've got no where else to go."

"Well, then come to the castle with me! I tell my mom to give you a job, and you can look after me all day!" She replied, jumping up and down. "But, I've worked with him! They'll never take me in." Rose sighed. "You don't know my parents like I do." Celestia pointed out. "I don't know . . ." Rose replied. "Please? I promise! Just let me go, and I'll take you there!" She pleaded. "Oh, all right. Just keep quiet. I'm trusting you. So, p- please don't leave me alone with that . . . brute." Rose said.

In a few moments, Celestia was free. Rose nudged her towards the door, and they both stepped outside. Warm rays of the sun shone down upon Celestia, and she sighed. It felt like she hadn't seen the sun in ages! "We better get moving. The castle is this way!" She squeaked.

They both hurried down the path, with Celestia in the lead. "Can we slow down? I- I need to take a break!" Rose panted. "Sorry." Celestia apologized. The slowed to a stop and rested a moment. "Thanks." Rose replied after a minute.

"No, I should be thanking you. You're the one who saved me. Who knows what would of happened to me?" she said. Rose nodded and stood up. "It's getting dark. We should get going."

"Your right, let's go." Celestia replied. Rose nudged Celestia to her feet and looked around. "Why do you keep doing that?" Celestia asked. "I'm making sure that we're not being followed." Rose replied. "You never know."

"Right you are, Rose!" Drex called up from above. He landed in front of Celestia, and she looked up in shock. "H- how did you find us?" Rose stammered. "It was easy. I just followed the trail of complete and utter betrayal." Drex laughed coldly. "Now, you're both coming back to the hideout with me." He growled. "Rose grab the little filly, and let's go. Then, I might consider letting you off easy."

Rose glance from Celestia to Drex, unsure what to do. "No! I'm going home, and Rose is coming with me!" Celestia exclaimed. _What am I doing? _"Is that so? Rose, don't make me say it again. I gave you a life, and I can ruin it." Drex threatened. "N- no! I'm taking her home! You won't hurt anyone anymore! Y- you brute!" Rose growled bravely.

Though, Celestia could see her shaking in fear. "Fine, have it your way." Drex sighed. He stomped one of his hooves, and Celestia felt some pony grab her. "Hey, what gives? Put me down!" She exclaimed. It was clearly a Pegasus, for she heard the flapping of wings as the ground grew farther and farther away. "That is, if you want this filly of yours hurt." Drex smirked.

Rose looked up at the sky nervously. "What do you choose?" Drex asked. To Drex's and Celestia's surprise, she replied, "Drop her. See if I care."


	5. Chapter 4

**-Celestia- **

"Are you crazy? I'll never make that fall!" Celestia exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Drex growled, narrowing his eyes. "Drop her. I won't care, seriously. Drop her now, and see for yourself." Rose shrugged and looked up at Celestia. "Trust me."

"Her death's on your shoulders." Drex shrugged. "Drop the pest."

Celestia screamed and shut her eyes as the ground advanced towards her, when she was dropped. Nothing happened. She looked up to see that Golden Wisp had grabbed her in midair.

"Well, now. You didn't think I was going to let you drop, did you?" Golden Wisp chuckled. "Now, which one of you rats took my little friend here?"

He flew to the ground and next to Rose. "Hello dear," Rose said to him. "Dear? What are you- How- I-" Drex was lost for words. "Two against three . . . you wanna run?" Rose asked, turning towards Golden Wisp. "Let's" Golden Wisp replied with a grin. He grabbed Celestia by the tail and started running.

"Hey! That hurts! Golden Wisp, that hurts!" Celestial complained. "I assume you can't fly, and They'd catch up to you in no time." Rose growled. "Oh, and you should know who I am. My name is Rose, and I'm Golden Wisp's wife. I'm an undercover member of the royal guard. Well, I **was** undercover, but I blew it."

"That was the reason you were so concerned for me?" Celestia squeaked. Rose thought for a minute before replying. "Yes and no. I was concerned, because they had captured you, **and** your the princess."

"You don't say." Celestia grumbled. Rose rolled her eyes and continued running. "Please tell me you brought backup!" Rose exclaimed. It was Golden Wisp's turn to roll his eyes. "Catch! He mumbled around his mouthful of tail.

He tossed Celestia to Rose and took off into the air. "To arms my men!" Golden Wisp called out. A few moments later, Celestia could hear the surprised yelling of the stallions behind them. "I think I shouldn't talk to strangers." Celestia said after a moment. When they far enough from the fighting, Rose dropped Celestia and exclaimed, "You mean to tell me, that this whole thing is because you talked to a stranger? Your mother is worried sick! She won't eat or sleep because you're gone!"

Celestia felt her ear flatten against her head and herself shaking in fear. Rose sighed and sat down. "It's okay. It's not all your fault. Let's get you home."

**-Dawn-**

Dawn could hear a familiar voice echoing down the hallway. "Move away, I'm fine! Honestly, I don't need a bath! I want to see my mom!"

She heard her door open and she turned to see who it was. "MOMMY!" Celestia cried, running towards her. "C- Celestia . . . My baby girl . . . My sunshine . . ." Dawn was lost for words. _My daughters home . . ._

"My baby's home!" She cried, hugging the now crying Celestia. "I'm so sorry momma, I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much! I'll never leave your side, never!" Celestia sobbed. "It's okay Sunshine. It's okay." Dawn replied, nuzzling her daughter. She looked up to see Rose standing at the door. Rose bowed and started to back out of the room. Before she could leave, Dawn called out, "Thank you Rose. I am in your debt."

Rose smiled at her kindly, with a sad twinkle in her eyes. "I'm just helping something I could never have."


	6. Chapter 5

**-Celestia-**

_four__ years later_

"Can't catch me!" She teased Rose. "We'll see about that!" Rose growled playfully. "Wow. You guys are alike." Celestia laughed. "Golden Wisp said the same exact thing to me on the day I was kidnapped."

Rose looked over at her curiously. "He did?"

"He did. He used to play with me all the time." Celestia sighed, looking at the ground. "I miss him so much."

Rose nodded, and looked at the sky sadly. The brave stallion had left for battle two years ago and never returned. Rose had taken over the Royal Guard, to honor the pony she cared for and loved. "Hey Rose, are you gonna stand there all day, or catch me?" Celestia asked, trying to brighten up the mare. She flicked Rose's nose with her tail and took off.

"It's on." Rose growled, chasing after Celestia. Celestia laughed and ran even faster. "No cheating this time." Rose called to her. "I only flew once!" Celestia replied. "Did not!" she argued.

"Celestia!" Her dad called out. "Gotta go!" She called out to Rose, taking off into the air. Rose tumbled down a hill and slid to a stop. "Okay!" Rose replied happily. Celestia laughed and started flying towards the castle.

In a few moments, she landed in front of her father. "Yes, Father?" She asked. "Me and your mother have some news for you. Follow me." He said warmly. "Okay!" She replied, bouncing alongside him. He laughed and asked, "Where do you get all your energy?"

He led them to her mother, and Celestia ran forward to greet her. "Hello Sunshine." Dawn laughed. "Did your father tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Celestia asked excitedly. Her mother glanced over at Dusk Prince with a smile on her face. "Your going to have a sibling."

Celestia felt her jaw drop, and she stared up at her father and mother. Realization sunk in, and a big grin spread across her face. She jumped around her parents, chanting, "I'm going to have a sibling! I going to have a sibling!"

Both her parents laughed, and Celestia bounced over to them. It seemed that nothing could break through her joy, but she was wrong. Celestia joy turned to concern when her mother started to cough. "M- mother? Are you alright?" She asked. "Dear?" Her father said, concerned.

When they finally got her to stop coughing, Celestia ran up to her mother and nuzzled. Dusk Prince did the same. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm just tired." Dawn laughed weakly. "Momma, I think you're sick." Celestia whimpered. Her mother just looked away.

"I'm calling a doctor." Her father stated, leaving the room. "Momma, is everything going to be okay?" Celestia asked. "For once, I don't know, sunshine." Her mother replied sadly.

**-Dusk Prince-**

_six months later_

Dusk Prince paced in front of his Wife's door. He hadn't been able to find a doctor that could cure his wife. He sat down and sighed. _Why did she have do get sick now? Why? _

The doctor backed out of the room and closed the door. He turned towards Dusk Prince with a grim look on his face. "I fear that your wife may die. We have no known cure for this sickness. I only hope she will live when the foal comes."

The doctor left the king standing there in shock. _Dawn could . . . die?_

_ one week later_

Dusk Prince found him pacing in front of his Wife's door yet again. Celestia was sitting farther down the hallway, watching him. She hadn't spoken a word since her mother had gotten sick. Candy walked into the hallway and stared at her hooves. "The good news is, You have a healthy daughter." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"What's the bad news?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "Your wife is . . . dead." Candy replied, shrinking back. Horror seeped through him, and he looked over at Celestia. Her face showed a mixture of anger and sorrow as she turned her head away. He looked back at Candy. "Dawn's . . . dead?"

**Author's Note- Oh My Gosh! I almost cried When I wrote this, people! **


	7. Chapter 6

**-Celestia-**

_ Six years later_

Celestia trudged along, with Luna at her side. Her sister was dragging her feet, staring at the ground in a hateful way. The maids whispered to each other as they past. "Have you noticed that Celestia only talks to her sister? She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since her mother died! Not even poor Rose." One said. "I know! Candy told me that the poor thing wouldn't eat for a week." The other replied.

Luna glared at the maids, and they hurried away quickly. "Why don't we go outside. The sunshi-" Celestia stopped short and bit her lower lip. She had almost said sunshine; Her nickname she had received from her mother. "The light might cheer you up." She continued after a moment. "I doubt it." Luna grumbled back. Celestia nudged Luna along, and they were soon outside.

Luna sat down and stared at her hooves. Celestia didn't blame her for being so down. Their father blamed Luna for Dawn's death. "I'll always be here to look after you, okay?" Celestia said, rubbing her nose against Luna's. Luna looked up at her with a small smile. "Okay."

"It's almost dinnertime, so go wash up. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Celestia asked. "Okay." Luna replied, a little happier. Luna trotted off towards the castle, and Celestia watched her go. When she was out of sight, Celestia sighed. "I guess I'll take a small walk before dinner." She mumbled to herself.

She walked along the forest, staring at the ground. "Well, what do we have here?" Some pony chuckled. Celestia looked up in surprise and looked around. She didn't see anyone. "Well now, I going crazy." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Your not going crazy. I'm right behind you!" The same voice said. Puzzled, Celestia turned around to see a Draconequus. She felt her jaw drop, and the creature laughed. "My name's Discord. What's yours?" He asked. Celestia shyly stared at her hooves and dug at the ground.

"Huh. Shy, aren't you? I kinda like that." Discord laughed. Celestia didn't reply, but she did look up at him. He seemed to be thinking. "Well, if you don't tell me your name, I'm going to have to make one up for you." he threatened playfully. "Last chance."

She still didn't reply. "Alright. Have it your way." He laughed. He thought for a moment and then continued, "I think I'll call you sunshine. It suits how you look."

"No!" She growled, stomping her hoof. "No one calls me that. Not since-"

She stopped short and shook her head. Discord was taken aback. "Well, I finally got something out of you." He said, surprised. "Sorry," Celestia muttered. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're mad." Discord said, tapping her on the nose. "I- Um . . . I . . ." Celestia was at a lost for words.

"My my. Have I made you uncomfortable?" Discord laughed. "You're blushing, you know."

"I am?" she asked, startled. "Yep." He replied with a grin. She couldn't help but manage a small smile. "I never did get your name." Discord said. "You can call me Celestia." She replied with a grin.


	8. Chapter 7

**-Celestia-**

_2 weeks later_

Celestia wrapped several chocolate chip cookies in a rag, and trotted out of the kitchen. She walked down the hallway and into the royal garden. _I hope Discord likes cookies. But, he'll eat anything. _

Celestia had to laugh at that, for it was true. He wasn't very picky. Almost every day, Celestia would grab Discord a snack and go outside to play with him. As she walked down the hill, towards the forest, Discord peeked from behind a tree. She ran the rest of the way there, and he quickly came out of the forest.

"Are those cookies? I smell cookies. Cookies?" He said, circling her. Celestia rolled her eyes and set down the rag. "Chocolate chip." She replied with a grin as Discord stuffed his mouth with the snack. "Thamfk youf." He said. "You look and sound ridiculous." She laughed.

"Whaft? Their goofd." He exclaimed, finishing the cookies. "And, I saw you roll your eyes. I was being serious earlier."

"Whatever you say." She shrugged. "Where do you want to go today?" Discord asked her. "Somewhere new. We haven't explored the west side of the forest. How about there?" She asked. "But . . . it's kinda dark in that area." He replied nervously. "What's life without a little adventure?" She laughed, bumping him in the shoulder. "Oh . . . alright." He replied, glancing at the ground.

"Come on, what's there to be scared of?" She asked. "Different things." He sighed. "I thought you were a big brave Draconequus ." she teased. "I am!" He exclaimed. "Well, then let's go!" She laughed, taking off into the forest.

"Fine," He muttered, following her. "But, if we're mauled, I'm blaming you"

"Would **you** rather take the lead?" she asked, slowing down. "Why not." he sighed, running a bit ahead. They walked in silence for awhile, and they were soon in the west side of the forest. Celestia could tell, for things became darker and much scarier.

"You weren't kidding." She muttered. "I told you it was dark." He replied nervously. He turned to look at her, and stopped. A look of horror was on his face. "What are you so afraid of, anyway? It's just the dark." She laughed.

A low growling sound stopped her in her tracks. "That." Discord replied shakily. Celestia turned around to see a huge Timber Wolf. Its jaws were covered in drool, and it's eyes glowed a faint red. Its eyes darted from her to Discord as if to be thinking on which one of children to eat first.

"I guess you can say 'I told you so' now." She squeaked, taking a step back. "I told you so." He muttered, stepping back a pace as well. The wolf crouched and eyed them both like a tasty meal. "Don't look in his eyes." Discord growled, nudging her with his elbow. "Okay." she replied, looking at her hooves.

The Timber Wolf stepped forward with a low growl, and Celestia glanced at Discord, unsure what to do. "When I say run, run." He whispered. She nodded and took another step back. "NOW! RUN!" Discord screamed, taking off.

Celestia followed, listening to Discord curse under his breath. Celestia thought she could feel the rancid, hot breath of the wolf, and she ran even faster. "You need to get out of here, now! Go! Fly!" Discord exclaimed. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here! He'd eat you for sure!" She growled. "I won't abandon you."

Discord glanced behind them, fearfully, and replied, "Fine. But, if you dad blames me for your death, I'm going to kill you."

She laughed, despite their situation. Discord rolled his eyes and ran even faster. Celestia heard the Timber Wolf's paws hitting the ground to speed up, and Discord glanced nervously behind them. "Oh! I just remembered. Your invited to my birthday party! It's in about two weeks." Celestia said shakily. Discord glanced at her with a funny little smile on his face."Save me some cake."

And with that, he skidded to a stop. "Discord!" Celestia gasped in shock. She skidded to a stop as well, and stared over at the Draconequus that was standing in front of the now slowed wolf. "Get over here now! Are you crazy?" Celestia shouted. "For you." Discord replied looking back at her. _For me? What in the hay is he talking about?_

The Timber stared down at Discord and gave a low growl. "I suggest you run." Discord called back to her. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere!" Celestia growled, stamping her hoof. He muttered something, and started to back away from the wolf, but he was well within range of it. It swiped its front paw at Discord and knocked him aside.

Celestia cried out in shock, and the wolf looked up and stared at Celestia. She could have sworn it was grinning. It advanced towards her at a slow rate, and she backed away, looking over the ground for her friend. Suddenly, her hind legs slipped, and she was left dangling in thin air. She scrambled to get a hold on something, but she just couldn't.

So, she slipped away from the edge and away from Discord. "Celestia!" she heard him call out. She landed on her back with an "Oof" and that was pretty much it. She wasn't hurt, just winded. The wolf looked over the edge and at her. It snorted, and walked away as if it decided she wasn't worth the trouble.

Discord peered over the edge and at her. "You alright?" he called down. "yeah, just winded." She replied. "Okay." he replied. With that, he jumped over the edge and came tumbling down, just to land right onto her. They were literally nose to nose and in a awkward situation.

He blinked and gave a small smile. Celestia knew her face was red with embarrassment. "I- uh . . . um . . . you're kinda heavy . . ." She stumbled, trying to push him off her. "Oh, right, sorry." He blinked, scrambling to his feet, helping her up as well. "You're crazy! And, what do you mean, 'for you'?" Celestia exclaimed as soon as she was up. Discord thought for a moment before replying. "Don't worry about it, for now, it's getting kind of dark. You need to head home. Happy Birthday."


End file.
